Study Buddies
by colemanfan242
Summary: Final exams are edging closer and closer and Odd hasn't started studying yet. So naturally, Sissi takes it upon herself to offer her assistance using some rather...interesting techniques. Oneshot. OddxSissi.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing in this story but the plot… *goes off to a corner to cry***

* * *

><p>Odd Della Robia was sitting in study hall, with his usual gang of friends (with the exception of Yumi) and his girlfriend. However, unlike everyone else around him, he wasn't studying. Odd was attempting to subtly play a muted handheld videogame behind an open textbook. It would've been a lot more subtle...if the textbook wasn't upside down.<p>

Jeremy glanced up at him from his book. "You know Odd, believe it or not, you can use the time in study hall to actually _study._ In case you've forgotten, finals are less than three weeks away."

Aelita looked up now too. "Jeremy's right," She said. Then she cracked a smile and nodded towards Odd's preoccupied girlfriend. "Even Sissi's hitting the books."

"Hey!" Sissi said, lifting her head up from her studies. "I _heard _that. For your information, I always study for finals." She arched an eyebrow. "The principal's daughter failing the year? Yeah. _That _would go over well." She snorted. "Can you say "grounded until I'm thirty?" because my father sure can."

"Oh that explains things." Ulrich said looking at Sissi. "And here I was thinking we had slipped into a parallel dimension. Silly me."

Everyone except Sissi and Odd – who was totally absorbed in his game – laughed at this. Sissi rolled her eyes at them and returned her attention to her pile of notes and textbooks.

Finally, Odd showed that he had actually been somewhat paying attention when he spoke. "_Relax_ Einstein, I'll study." He waved his hand dismissively and continued to play his game.

"…"

"And when exactly were you planning on getting started with that?" Jeremy questioned.

"As soon as I'm finished with this game.." Odd replied in a tone that suggested they had lost his attention to the game. Again.

The group shook their heads at Odd, and spent the rest of study hall studying.

* * *

><p>Odd casually strolled over to the vending machine with his hands in his pockets. He had long since won his video game, and rather than heeding his friends' advice, he'd been spending a great deal of the day goofing off as usual. Odd whistled a tune as he inserted his coin into the machine and then pondered whether he should get the hot chocolate, or risk the soup. Just as he was about to make his choice, a pair of hands shot out of nowhere and covered his eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hmm.." Odd said, pretending to think about who the "mystery" person could be. "Soft hands…pretty voice…is it Julie?" Odd joked.

Odd's sight was restored to him immediately as the hands wrenched away from his face, and his answer was rewarded with a hard slap in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Odd turned around and cringed, partly because of the pain, but mostly because of the murderous look Sissi was giving him.

"Julie?" Sissi exclaimed in outrage. "Since when do I sound like _her?_ And what's going on between you and–"

"Sissi."

To Odd's surprise, Sissi actually shut up and looked at him...but not without intense anger flashing in her eyes.

Odd grinned at her, deciding that now would be an appropriate time to turn on the charm. It didn't work. "There's nothing going on between me and Julie." He assured her.

She eyed him warily. "Nothing?" she said finally.

"Nothing. I was just joking." He grinned at her sheepishly, and then winced as he rubbed his head where she had slapped him.

Her eyes softened. "Sorry…and that wasn't funny."

"Duly noted." Odd replied.

Odd then turned his attention back to the vending machine and placed a cup underneath the spout.

"Did you get any studying done?" Sissi asked.

"Yup." Odd said simply.

"Really?" Sissi looked shocked.

Odd turned to face her. "I studied the menu for lunch today." He said with a grin. "Spaghetti and meatballs. My favorite."

Sissi placed her hands on her hips, clearly unamused. "Okay. First of all, _every_ food is your favorite Odd. And second? Are you _trying _to fail the year?"

Odd stared at her for a moment and then shifted his gaze to the sky. "No, I don't see any…" He murmured.

"See what? What are you talking about? Were you even listening to me?" Sissi asked irritably.

Odd turned to face her again. "Elizabeth Delmas lecturing me about studying? There aren't any pigs flying…hell must have frozen over." Odd joked.

"Oh ha-ha. At least I'm not going to repeat the year." Sissi paused, and then tilted her head. "You know, I can help you."

"Help me what?" Odd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Help you study."

Odd had been drinking his hot chocolate, but at this he started to choke. "What?" He asked once he'd caught his breath.

Before Sissi could respond, the bell rang indicating that they had to head to class.

"Just bring some books, and be at my room after school." Sissi smiled slyly at him, and then walked off.

Odd frowned, and furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sissi…but after a while he'd come to associate that sly smile of hers with mischief.

"What is she up to?"

* * *

><p>And so it came to pass, that after school, instead of attempting to conquer another video game, or playing a game with Kiwi – or doing anything else really – Odd found himself standing in front of Sissi's bedroom door with one arm full of textbooks, contemplating whether or not it was too late to just turn around and go back the way he'd come. Eventually, Odd lifted up one hand and knocked on her door, knowing that if he was even considering standing up Sissi, he must have some kind of subconscious death wish.<p>

"Well it's about time!" Sissi said, yanking the door open and pulling him inside. "Dinner was over at least half an hour ago!" She took his books from him, and motioned for him to sit on her bed. When Odd sat down, Sissi continued. "So here are the rules."

"Rules?" Odd sat up straight and looked at her in confusion. "Since when does studying have rules?"

"Well you were a special case. I had to find a way to get you to _want _to learn. So, every time you answer a question right, I'll give you something."

"Hmm. What kind of something?"

"You'll find out when you get an answer right." Sissi said picking up one of Odd's Geography books. "Okay. First question. What is the study of soil called?"

"Umm…Soil..ology..?" Odd guessed.

"Wrong."

"OW!" Odd exclaimed when Sissi whacked him with a cushion from her bed. "What was that for?"

"That's what you get every time you get an answer wrong." Sissi explained.

"I'm not so sure if I like these rules." Odd grumbled. "What do you have in that thing anyway? Bricks?" Odd said, rubbing his arm where Sissi's cushion had struck him.

"Well if you weren't so scrawny," Sissi began, poking him playfully. "Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Hey! I'm _not _scrawny. I'm–"

Sissi leaned over to Odd until their foreheads were touching. "Yea, I know, you're _svelte_."

Odd blushed, but grinned slightly. "Well, I'm glad you see it my way." He said, placing an arm around her waist to pull her in for a kiss. However, just as they got close enough for them to feel each other's breaths on their lips, Sissi pulled away abruptly.

Odd frowned at her. "You know, it's not a good thing to practice being a tease." He said.

"Get an answer right and then I won't have to tease you." She replied.

"So that's my prize for getting an answer right huh?" Odd said. "I have a feeling that by the time we're finished, I'll be smart enough to compete with Jeremy."

Sissi rolled her eyes. "Let's just aim for 'smart enough to pass your exams'."

* * *

><p>"Okay…who created the system of classification?" Sissi asked.<p>

Odd shut his eyes tight in concentration. "Umm…Alfred Wegener?" Odd tried. "Ow!" He exclaimed irritably when Sissi gave him a hard whack with her cushion.

"Wrong again." Sissi sighed. "The answer was Carl Linnaeus. Alfred Wegener is Geography. This is Biology."

Odd rubbed his arm, which was now sore from the multiple times Sissi had hit him. "You're not a very good tutor. All you did was hit me with your stupid pillow all night."

"Well you haven't gotten an answer right all night. Besides, it's not like I didn't tell you the right answers after I hit you."

"And that…makes it _okay?_"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I even repeated questions and you _still_ didn't get any right. It's not my fault you're immune to knowledge." Sissi snapped his Biology book shut. "Maybe we should take a break." She suggested.

Odd glanced at his watch and almost sighed in relief. "Actually, Jim's about to start patrolling any minute now, so let's call it a night." Odd rose, and picked up his books.

"Fine. But I do have one more question for you." Sissi got to her feet and moved towards Odd. "Are you gonna let me keep tutoring you for finals?" She tilted her head slightly and waited patiently for his answer.

Odd blinked in surprise and wondered if this was some kind of trick question. He honestly didn't think he had a choice. "Yes…?" He said with uncertainty.

"That's the first right answer you've gotten all night." Sissi said, smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. In response, Odd dropped his books, placed one hand on her waist and let the other caress the side of her face. A few moments later, when the need for oxygen became unavoidable, they pulled away.

"On second thought," Odd said after catching his breath. "I could just stay here."

Sissi giggled and gave him a soft peck on the lips before pushing him away reluctantly. "Sorry," She said, opening the door. "You'll just have to come back tomorrow."

Odd started strolling out into the hallway. "Fine. See you tomorrow, my darling _Elizabeth_." Odd chuckled as he nimbly moved out of the way when Sissi swatted at him for calling her Elizabeth.

On Odd's way to his room he touched his lips lightly, which were still warm from Sissi's kisses. As he ascended the stairs to the boys' dorms he decided that he would most _definitely _be studying up for his next study session with Sissi.

* * *

><p>Sissi watched from her seat on the bench as Odd flew past on his new skateboard for the umpteenth time. By now, he had drawn a small crowd that was watching him in awe. Finally, he skidded to a stop in front of her and dismounted his skateboard.<p>

"And he does it again! Odd the great! Odd the magnificent!"

"If by magnificent, you mean magnificently self-centered, I'd have to agree." Jeremy said as he neared Sissi and Odd with Ulrich and Aelita in tow.

"No way!" Ulrich exclaimed. "That's an Elemental board! Where'd you get it?"

"My parents sent it." Odd said.

"Your parents sent you a new skateboard?" Yumi questioned as she walked up to the group. "What for? Your birthday was two months ago."

"It's a reward for my excellent grades." Odd said, beaming.

"Excellent grades?" Jeremy and Ulrich echoed simultaneously.

"Well what was your grade point average?" Aelita questioned.

"80.00 out of 100." He responded. "That's got to be my highest GPA since…well, ever!"

Everyone but Sissi stared at Odd in shock, and for a while no one spoke, until Jeremy broke the silence. "Not to take away from your moment but since your GPA is divided between your exam grades, and your work throughout the year, it wouldn't be so high if you didn't cheat so much in class." Jeremy adjusted his glasses and then continued. "But still, how'd you manage to do so well on your exams?"

"Yeah Odd," Ulrich added. "Mind sharing your secret?"

"I got a tutor." He said, nodding towards Sissi.

Aelita raised an eyebrow at Sissi. "Since when are you a tutor?"

"Sissi's not a tutor." Yumi said, cutting Sissi off before she had a chance to speak. "She's a _miracle worker_."

At this, everyone burst into a fit of laughter. All except for Odd and Sissi who shared a knowing look...

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! My VERY FIRST story on FanFiction! I'm SO excited :3. So, did you like it? Did I keep everyone in character? <em>Please <em>review to tell me what you think. You know, what you liked, what you didn't like, give me constructive criticism, etc. Sorry if the ending was bad. I couldn't think of another way to end it. =p**

**- colemanfan242**


End file.
